FE, ESPERANZA Y AMOR
by Cydiuz Redfield
Summary: FE, ESPERANZA Y AMOR ES UNA HISTORIA QUE GUSTO EN COMPARTIR CON TODOS UDS. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO TRATE DE ADAPTAR UN PARDE ESCENARIOS QUE ME PARECIERON DIVERTIDOS Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO. CYDIUZ REDFILED FUERA.


**Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno para aquellos que lo pidieron aquí esta una modificación a mi fic. Dado que me han comentado que es un poco difícil de leer en mayúsculas espero así lo puedan disfrutar un poco mejor.**

**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Rumio Takahashi y son empleados sin ningún fin de tipo lucrativo, espero sea de su agrado quejas, comentarios serán bien recibidos de antemano gracias.**

**Fe, esperanza y amor.**

**Era una mañana como cualquier otra de verano los chicos jugando en la calle con globos de agua tratando de refrescarse, todos pequeños fanáticos de las artes marciales y aspirantes a ser parte del dojo Tendo.**

**Cabe mencionar que la familia Tendo era en la actualidad de renombre en las artes marciales gracias a sus herederos Tendo Akane y Saotome Ranma quienes a su corta edad eran realmente buenos al grado de ser llamados maestros incluso por el descarado y sinvergüenza de Happosai.**

**Bueno regresando a nuestra historia Ranma y Akane ya se encontraban en el último año de sus estudios en Furinkan listos para dar el gran salto a la universidad de Seinan una de las más prestigiosas en todo Tokio, ambos becados por su talento sobresaliente ya antes mencionado.**

**Para la joven pareja todo se daba sobre ruedas incluso ya tenían mejoras en su persona, Akane era más tolerante, femenina y lo crean o no después de 5 cocinas y muchísima comida era una mejor cocinera; por otro lado Ranma era más cortes con ella y así mismo también un poco mas afectivo claro no mucho después de todo es de Ranma de quien hablamos.**

**Día 1….**

**Los jóvenes salieron de la residencia Tendo para ir a la escuela Furinkan caminando un poco más lento que de costumbre como tratando de que el extender ese momento por ese mismo camino que los hubiese visto pelear hasta por pisarse la sombra, Akane se refugió en el brazo de Ranma y dijo.**

***Ranma, amor recuerdas cuando pasamos con el Dr. Tofu y te desacomodo la cadera para que vieras que era una buena chica (claro mientras pensaba llena de dudas en su matrimonio arreglado pues a pesar de ser amigos ya muy cercanos existía un universo completo de eso a lo requerido en el matrimonio).**

**Ranma respondio a la vez que tomaba su mano apoyada en su brazo acariciándola ligeramente con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

***si Akane lo recuerdo muy bien pues fue cuando mi amor por ti hizo su aparición aunque en aquel entonces muy escuetamente jejejejee (¡rayos creo que mi comentario fue demasiado, ni siquiera yo me lo trague!)**

**Así los jóvenes llegaron a Furinkan donde sus antiguos temores ya habían desaparecido, por ejemplo la tenaz Shampoo se caso con Mousse y se fueron a alguna parte del continente americano y tenían una exitosa franquicia de restaurantes de comida china, Ryoga se fugo con Ukyo se supo que duraron alrededor de 4 meses en parque de la ciudad y luego de que Ukyo dejara inconsciente a Ryoga fue que llegaron a su casa para tomar algunas cosas y retirarse a vivir a Tokyo alegando Ukyo que ahí estarían bien, y finalmente los Tatewaki (Kodashi y Kuno) quienes se convirtieron en altos empresarios dedicados a la empresa familiar en cuerpo y alma ayudándoles a tener un carácter más maduro y menos caprichoso como en antaño. Así solo quedaba Nabiki quien se encontraba trabajando en la empresa Tatewaki con la finalidad de hacer una fortuna a costillas de Kuno quien al parecer no puedo superar su pasado amor por Nabiki.**

**En fin regresemos a nuestra "feliz" pareja la cual siempre se esperaban a la salida de la escuela en el portón principal y en esta ocasión fue Akane quien tendría que estar ahí por unos minutos Ranma al darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba esperándolo decidió brincar como en los viejos tiempos por la ventana del tercer piso, pero al caer las mangueras de riego de la escuela se activaron y lo empaparon como si lloviera a cantaros.**

**Akane se rio mucho y recordó el detalle de Ranma para con todos el día que anunciaron que se casarían después de graduarse de Furinkan, como Ranma recibió la ultima cubeta de agua de la fosa del hombre ahogado y la repartió entre Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga curándolos de sus respectivas maldiciones sacrificándose a si mismo quien originalmente era el que debía quedar libre de tal maldición.**

**Mientras caminaban Ranma de pronto sintió la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa interior pues le incomodaban los típicos bóxer de caballero que siempre usaba, Akane se extraño pero acepto y pasaron a una tienda de lencería y la reacción de Ranma fue aun más extraña…..**

***¡Mira Akane que linda tanguita! Apuesto que si me queda y es rosa con encajes rojos combina perfecto conmigo (apuesto que Akane también se vería muy mona con ellos jijijiii).**

**Decía Ranma con un brillo en los ojos muy diferente de lo que Akane recordaba (hace como 15 min.) Ahora era una persona totalmente diferente, eso se encontraba debatiendo en su mente cuando escucho a la pelirroja gritar a todo pulmón **

***¡¡¡¡queee demonios hago yo aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!**

***amor, querida espera ya voy déjame ayudarte cálmate por favor.(pues quien lo entiende primero se quiere cambiar y ahora grita como desquiciado ni quien te soporte Saotome)**

**Respondía Akane a la vez que de manera apresurada llegaba a donde ella(el) se encontraba, Ranma miro a Akane con unos ojos de manso cordero como pidiendo clemencia mientras un escalofrió desgarrador recorre toda su columna de principio a fin al no entender su situación, Akane la(lo) abrazo y le dijo al oído. **

***todo está bien ponte tu ropa de siempre y vámonos a casa para que me expliques que te paso ¿sí? (hay Ranma pues que te pasa)**

**Ranma no pudo hacer nada más que parpadear para decir que había entendido sus indicaciones y que ya estaba un poco mejor. De regreso a casa le conto a Akane como al convertirse en Ranko (versión femenina de Ranma, alias la pelirroja) el comenzó a sentirse con sueño y termino durmiéndose a lo cual Akane alego que eso era imposible porque se pasearon comieron nieves se probaron vestidos casi como las dos mejores amigas de toda la vida. Ranma muy asustado juro por la memoria de su madre que él no recordaba a ver dejado en primer estancia mucho menos todas esas cosas de chicas.**

**Akane pensó rápido para sí que lo mejor sería dejarlo así por ahora y ver qué pasaba cuando se transformara una vez más en Ranko para tomar medidas respecto a tan curioso acontecimiento.**

***¡Hay Ranma! Tranquilo no pasa nada déjamelo a mi te aseguro que estaré lista la próxima vez para arrojarte de espaldas al estanque y te golpees la cabeza como aquella ocasión tal vez eso te hace falta jejejejeee.**

***¡aaakkaaaaneeeee!! Como eres (maldición sigue siendo la misma insensible de siempre ¡rayos!)**

***ya tranquilo solo era una bromita pero en serio yo te cuidare, estaré más atenta a tu comportamiento si amor. (mmmm….. Me gustaría saber que fue todo eso tendré que estar más atenta)**

**Al escuchar esto Ranma se sintió más relajado de manera que cenaron y se fueron a sus alcobas a descansar para el siguiente día de clases.**

**Día 2…..**

**Como cada mañana antes de que cantara el gallo Ranma y Akane practicaban juntos en el dojo ayudándose mutuamente a perfeccionar el arte del estilo libre Tendo-Saotome creado por ellos a partir de lo aprendido de sus padres. Kauni la mayor quien se casara con el Dr. Tofú vivía en la residencia Tendo para ver que la pareja más joven viviera con respeto y abstinencia (-.-) y para ayudarle a Akane con algunas cositas de mujer que aun no dominaba.**

***Ranma ya esta lista la ducha solo hay un problema, no tenemos agua caliente así que tendrás ducharte con agua fría mientras te calentare agua en la estufa para cuando salgas.**

***si gracias Kasumi. (Aun mas mala suerte, pues que hice)**

**Mientras Ranma respondía a las indicaciones de Kasumi Akane lo tomo del hombro y le dijo.**

***quédate tranquilo me voy a escapar por la ventana he iré al baño a estar contigo como serás chica no pasara nada ¿ok?**

**Ranma muy sonriente asintió con la cabeza mientras se disponía a tomar su baño de agua fría, fue a su recamara tomo sus cosas de baño, ropa y se metió a la tina y abrió la ventana para que Akane entrara a cuidarlo.**

**Pero cuando Akane entro miro a Ranma como en trance con la mirada perdida y de pronto.**

***yuuuuhuuuuu!! Vamos Akane hay que bañarnos juntas(yyuuuupiiii! Fiesta de chicas, Akane es tan linda me pregunto ¿quien tendrá el busto más grande?).**

**Mientras prácticamente le arrancaba la ropa, Akane asustada de momento se paralizo hasta que hizo lo impensable le toco el pecho desnudo en ese momento el carácter de nitroglicerina extra volátil reapareció y mando a Ranko (Ranma) por los cielos la(el) cual no entendió por que el golpe pero tampoco quiso preguntar con la carita y los ojos de toro rabioso de Akane ni quien se animara a ver que tenían. Sin embargo Akane sabía que tenía que mantener su palabra de cuidarlo así que reconstruyo la escena en su cabeza mil y un veces sin encontrar nada al final solo tuvo una idea que le seria de útil a ambos para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con Ranma, así que fue a su alcoba (Ranma's room) **

**Y le dijo de manera muy dulce y suave pero con la misma cara de mono psicópata asesino .**

***Ranma amor prepárate para viajar iremos al único lugar donde me pueden ayudar a saber lo que te pasa. (maldito pervertido descarado nada mas eso me faltaba que te convirtieras también él un libidinoso como ese viejo mph!!)**

***y donde es……eso………¡¡¡¡ahiiiii!!!!(¡No de ninguna manera pienso regresar a ese lugar!)**

***si amor iremos a yusenkio para platicar con el guardián de las fosas es lo mejor que podemos hacer si realmente queremos saber que es lo que te está pasando y mas te vale hacerme caso por qué no pienso tolerar otra vez…..eso ¡¡entendisteeee!!! **

**Ranma muy serio acepto sin ninguna replica al oír eso. Sin embargo el comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba en su interior, sabían que la pelirroja ya no era solo una forma que tomaba su cuerpo al contacto con el agua fría lo que no sabía era porque el cambio en su transformación.**

**Así los jóvenes tomaron el primer vuelo a china para pasar directo a un comúnmente llamado taxi el cual lo llevara atreves de esas casa tan curiosas con dragones en los tejados entre muchísima gente en bicicletas, de hecho era muy raro en pueblo ver un solo automóvil ya fuese transporte público o particular para luego dirigirse hasta la punta de una montañita con una entrada de bambú donde el guardia de yusenkio se encontraba. Una vez ahí tocaron infinidad de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Justo cuando se rendían una viejecita que pasaba por ahí les dijo que las fosas no ocupaban más de un guardián pues se habían secado.**

**Ahora el guardia se encontraba en el pueblo cercano, Akane se apresuro donde la anciana y le pidió ayuda para llegar explicando que eran de fuera y era de vital importancia dar con este hombre.**

**Unas horas más tarde casi en pleno anochecer llegaron al pequeño pueblo y se hospedaron en una posada del lugar , un poco sucia Akane decidió ducharse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no contaban con agua caliente por lo cual no sabían si sería prudente que Ranma se diera un baño también. Finalmente dijo que era necesario que lo hiciera pues como buen varón su humor era algo difícil de pasar por alto.**

**Un poco más tarde Ranko se recostó en el vientre de Akane casi en posición fetal como si fuese su madre y le pidiera que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño, Akane ni tarda ni perezosa entablo una conversación directa con Ranko para llegar al meollo del asunto.**

***hola mi amor como esta mi pequeña Ranko. (Veré que pasa si me dirijo a ella como si se tratara de otra chica)**

***……….**

**Anda dime hermosa, dime como te sientes que es lo que pasa ahí dentro de tu corazoncito.**

***…….Akane se….que…..estas pre..pr…preocupada por el……(por favor que no me golpee otra vez duele mucho buu buu)**

**Akane permaneció tranquila y muy serena sabía que estaba cerca de saber algo y no perdería la oportunidad de ninguna manera.**

***dime princesita hay algo que deba yo saber entre tú y Ranma**

***bueno….. Veras….. Si …………………………………………lo hay.**

***aja….. Bueno no te presionaré si no te sientes lista para contármelo puedo esperar. (Rayos habla de una vez)**

**Ella sabía que la frase más falsa que jamás habían dicho a alguien en toda su vida pero si con eso ayudaba a su prometido que así sea. Ranko tomo la iniciativa y dijo.**

***Akane, Ranma y yo somos una misma persona esto que te voy a decir ningún guardia de yusenkio lo sabe pues no viven el tiempo suficiente para enterarse o como en este caso el afectado es un forastero que solo está de paso así que les es imposible observar a la persona.**

***u,hu si te escucho (bien aquí vamos)**

***mira no es casualidad que Ranma me diera el nombre de Ranko fue algo que le dije en aquel momento donde le preguntaron su nombre y no supo que decir.**

***Ranko perdón que te interrumpa pero podrías ser más directa con lo que me tratas de decir ¿sí? (¡¿le dijo!?)**

***si de acuerdo, veras lo primero es no tomas la forma de la persona con el agua fría te conviertes en ella, segundo al convertirse en mi poco a poco mi espíritu se alimenta del suyo al grado de devorarlo.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeeeeee has dichooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!(Te voy a sacar a palos ya verás no tolere a las arpías de Shampoo, Ukyo y otras más para que tú me qui…… nada…. No pasa nada!)**

**Akane muy alterada salto de la cama y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que le corrían las lagrimas por sus suaves y hermosas mejillas diciendo que eso no podía ser posible de pronto en un arranque de furia e impotencia se abalanzo sobre la indefensa Ranko la cual no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y gritar muy asustada que era el cuerpo de Ranma.**

**Al escuchar eso Akane paro en seco su ataque, se acurruco por un lado de ella y comenzó a llorar sin más sobre el hombro de Ranko como si el apocalipsis fuera a la mañana siguiente. Al cabo de unos minutos Akane continúo hablando con Ranko sobre el tema de dos almas en un solo cuerpo.**

***dime Ranko ¿hace cuando que pasa esto?**

***no lo sé pero cuando morí fue en 1500 y la verdad no recuerdo muchas veces esta situación.**

***hace tanto tiempo eh, quiere decir que no es la primera vez que pasa esto.**

***tienes razón Akane no es la primera vez alguna vez atrás devore la alma de una señorita y así fue como aprendí lo que estoy compartiendo contigo, y que no tengo deseos de que pase otra vez tuve pesadillas por varios años con esa chica.**

***y dime ahora que pasara con Ranma…… (Ranma podre salvarte como alguna vez tú lo hiciste por mí)**

***bueno lo más probable es que devore su alma y su cuerpo se turne a ser mío y tomar mi forma permanentemente el tiempo que le quede….**

***Que quieres decir con eso Ranko!!**

***bien otra cosa que pude notar es que el tiempo de vida se acorta a la mitad debido a que el cuerpo es habitado por dos almas una persona que ha vivido 10 años en esta situación realmente a perdido 20 años**

**Así que Ranma tenían 13 años cuando cayó a la fosa y actualmente tiene 18 años quiere decir que ya vivió 23 años en realidad y ese mal quedara así aun cuando haya devorado su alma.**

***Que horrible, pero si ya paso una vez como es que regresaste a la fosa de yusenkio!!??**

***bueno eso ni yo misma lo sé pero termine una vez más flotando en lo profundo de la fosa esperando que alguien me ayudara a salir de ahí.**

***bueno creo que por hoy es todo deberíamos descansar mañana iremos aun con el guardia de yusenkio para ver que nos relata, mientras sería buena idea dormir juntas ¿eh, Ranko te parece? (mmm…. Pues esta chica tampoco lo ha pasado bien con esta situación y se ve sincera probablemente me dijo la verdad)**

***sipiiiii!!!! A dormir!!(Uff…. Akane no es tan mala después de todo, como pensé es una linda chica no vamos a llevar muy bien……..si….salimos…. De esta.)**

**Las chicas se acomodaron muy juntitas y bien abrazadas ya que el clima era un tanto fresco para ellas y la humilde posada apenas contaba con un par de sabanas en cada cama, pensado que va a pasar ahora……**

**Día 3…..**

**Cuando el sol toco el rostro de las dos chicas estas sin más se levantaron y tomaron todo su equipo para seguir con su viaje Ranko que apenas podía mantener el ritmo de Akane le pidió un tiempo para descansar.**

***ah, sí es cierto eres tu Ranko disculpa es que generalmente tengo que ir aprisa por Ranma siempre a las carreras jejejeee. (Que raro sé que es una chica, pero a fin de cuentas es el cuerpo de Ranma)**

**Ya en la casa del guardia Akane y Ranko le contaron toda la historia y el hombre les dijo que las llevaría con el más sabio entre todos los guardias que aun se encontraban con vida. Una vez más las jovencitas contaron la historia con lujo de detalles al viejo sabio, el cual después de unos minutos de profunda meditación levanto la mirada y la clavo fijamente en los ojos de Akane y dijo con una voz ronca y entre cortada por cansancio de los años.**

***per…don es…taba dormí…do repit…eme tu anéc…do…ta.**

**Akane y Ranko a punto de estallar se llenaron de paciencia y empezaron otra vez si dejar ningún detalle de lado.**

***vi…en mis niñas eso es al…go que ya ha pa…sa…do hace mas de 2000 a…ños atrás y te…mo decir…les que el perga…mi…no sa…grado que las pue…de ayu…dar se en…cuen…tra perdi…do, algu…nos his…to…ria…do…res de esta tri…bu de guar…día…nes de yuse…nkio di…cen en sus no…tas que el oro…chi ca…be…za de co…la tie…ne el ma…pa gra…ba…do en su es…pa…l…da.**

**Al escuchar esto Akane tubo un retrospectiva a cuando tomo el musgo de la nariz del orochi y recordó el extraño grabado en la espalda de la bestia mencionado por el anciano.**

***¡Si existe yo luche con él y unos amigos me ayudaron a vencerlo!**

***bi…en si e…so es cier…to en…ton…ces debe…ras ir allá desper…tar al o…ro…chi y poner so…bre su espal…da este pa…pi…ro espe…cial que no se da..ña con él a…gua y que co…pia…ra el ma…pa en cuan…to lo to…que, ¡pe…ro ten cui…da…do pues ya no que…dan más papiros y no cre…o que él o…ro…chi te de…je hacer…car…te a su espal…da mas de una o…ca…sión.**

***entiendo bien gracias anciano, de verdad gracias. (Bien, pero y ahora… tengo que ir ahí….. Donde está el…..)**

**Una vez dicho eso partieron esta vez rumbo a Ryugensawa lugar donde Akane enfrentara al orochi y donde Ranma la tomara de la mano para llevarla a casa así todo el camino de vuelta, claro muerto de vergüenza todo el trayecto y sin reaccionar a nada ni a la misma Akane.**

**Akane se mostro débil una vez más con fuertes deseos de llorar sus ojos la delataban y sus manos temblado buscando algo a que aferrarse flotaban frente a ella sin encontrar nada, de pronto algo la saco de su trance.**

***¡Akane niña boba!, ¡deja de comportarte como una bebe y sigue adelante cuento contigo Akane no me falles mi amor!!**

***Ranma!!!???(Acaso de verdad será el hablándome, es que no lo he imagine)**

**Ranko se cubrió la boca sin entender cómo es que siendo ella Ranma pudo hablar con su propia voz, sin embargo agradeció al joven por la ayuda ya que Akane se puso en marcha una vez más.**

**Ya en la tarde se encontraban el residencia Tendo (que se miraba obscura de forma melancólica como cuando los hijos se van y dejan sus cuartos vacios lleno solo por las memorias que residen en las mentes de sus padres) solo para descansar y al día siguiente partir a Ryugensawa, ambas se encontraban casi desechas pero su espíritu lleno de energía y esperanza porque tenían la seguridad que encontrarían como ponerle fin a este mal o al menos eso creía Akane.**

**Día 4…..**

**Muy de mañana Ranko y Akane tomaron todo lo indispensable para ir a enfrentarse con el terrible orochi, mientras Akane empacaba no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Shinosuke en que pasaría cuando irremediablemente se encontraran con el dado a que no existía otro lugar como punto intermedio entre la cueva del orochi y el espeso bosque, eso sin tomar en cuenta esas hermosas mascotas de más de 20 metros que ahí habitaban.**

***Akane, Ranma! Bajen a desayunar algo. (Akane y Ranma me preocupan quizá paso algo entre ellos y por temor o vergüenza a la deshonra no lo comentan… pero si se trata de eso Akane….. No debe ser definitivamente algo más, Kasumi pero que cosas te pasan por la mente)**

**Ya en el desayuno Kasumi hablo con ellas sobre lo peligroso de ese lugar para persuadirlas de no ir (y la vez esperando que explicaran el por qué de tanto viaje y de esas caras largas) pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.**

**Pues se trata de Ranma así que Akane no dejaría que nadie la detuviese ni siquiera su propia sangre.**

***Kasumi entiendo tu preocupación hermana pero esto es más grande de lo que tú crees, no se trata de un simple capricho mío o de Rank…… Ranma el ir a ese lugar y por favor ya no insistas no lo hagas mas difícil.**

**Al escuchar la fuerte convicción en las palabras de Akane supo que se trataba de algo muy serio para que ella se expresara de esa forma y sin más simplemente las abrazo fuertemente y se paro en el pasillo miro al cielo y dijo.**

***tienes razón Akane lo mejor para los dos será que pasen un tiempo allá quizá, pero recuerden que aun hay que asistir a la escuela así que traten de estar en tiempo para la escuela ¿de acuerdo?**

***si hermana gracias por tu apoyo.**

***gracias Kasumi te prometo que tan pronto regresemos sabrás que fue todo esto.**

**Habiendo dicho esto las dos jóvenes salieron presurosas de la residencia Tendo con el firme propósito de tomar la impresión del mapa de la espalda del orochi, sin embargo Ranko miraba de manera rara a Akane desde atrás sin que ella se percatara, la cual solo superaba sin más remedio.**

**Una vez ahí Akane le pidió a Ranko esperar unos momentos a lo cual Ranko accedió, al paso de 2 o 3 horas un par de sombras se hacían notar en la distancia.**

***que tal dulce Akane. (Akane es sin duda la mejor cada vez que la veo es más bella que el día anterior)**

***que hay Tendo.**

***que hay chicos gracias por venir tan rápido se los agradezco.**

**Se trataba de Ukyo y Ryoga quien Akane antes de dormirse la noche anterior decidió llamar a Ukyo como fiel amiga de Ranma y contarle todo lo sucedió hasta ahora a lo cual ella respondió ofreciendo su ayuda y la de Ryoga de manera inmediata.**

***bien Akane cual es nuestra misión para ayudar a Ranma.**

***bueno la idea es …..**

**Akane explico todo lo que se tenía que llevar acabo y mostro el papiro a los chicos y les hablo de la importancia del mismo y también explico de lo relevante de contactar a Shinosuke (cosa que Ryoga no estaba muy de acuerdo debido a él casi juramento de matrimonio entre él y Akane, y dejo ver con un clásico rechinido de dientes y su seño fruncido) para que les ayudara a desplazarse con mayor facilidad en el bosque.**

**Un poco más tarde como eso del medio día desde lo alto de las copas de los arboles su sombra se lanzo hacia ellos mientras decía.**

***Alto regresen a casa el bosque a partir de este punto no es seguro y está lleno de trampas mortales argh!! (clap,clap,clap,clap,clap clap clap clap)**

**Apenas comenzó a advertirlos cuando el mismo fue víctima de sus propias palabras cayendo en hoyo y luego siendo sepultado por una gran cantidad de rocas (suficientes para aturdir a un ser humano pero definitivamente no a uno de esos monstruo-mascotas del lugar) dejándolo inconsciente, Akane se sonrió pensando.**

***(Sip, es el mismo Shinosuke de siempre de seguro ya no me recuerda)**

**No supo porque Akane pero un su corazón sintió un vacio muy grande al darse cuenta de la falta de memoria de Shinosuke que aun cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a algo serio hoy era como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.**

**Ya llegando a la vieja cabaña de Shinosuke y el abuelo Akane hizo una pausa para desatarlo de su bolsa de viaje y despertarlo para hablar con él y pedirle su ayuda. Cuando el joven pueblerino despertó sus ojos atónitos no podían dejar de verla era como el más grande sueño hecho realidad y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.**

***¿Realmente eres tu Akane mi amor regresaste para nunca más irte de mi lado?**

**Akane se sonrojó y lanzo a Shinosuke por los suelos al mismo tiempo que el temperamental Ryoga le aplicaba un de sus padas rompe espina patentada. Después de retorcerse un rato en tierra se incorporo camino hacia Ukyo y Ryoga los miro fijamente y dijo.**

***Váyanse el bosque es muy peligroso y hay trampa……..urgh!**

**Ryoga le conecto un gancho al hígado de esos de Mohamed alí estilo "special k.o." dejando al pobre Shinosuke totalmente fuera de combate y una vez más inconsciente (casi en coma permanente) **

***Ryoga!! Que hiciste!!**

***lo siento Akane reaccione casi sin pensarlo (jejejeee te lo merecías maldito)**

***Pensar…… y cuando piensas tu!!(Bien hecho Ryoga jejejejeee)**

**Con un fuerte golpe con la pala de acero inoxidable en la cabeza dura de Ryoga, Ukyo lo dejo en el mismo estado que al otro chico.**

***(Ups….. Creo que a mí también se me paso jeje.)**

***bueno ya ni que hacer, ¡Ranko! Ven tenemos que instalarnos en la cabaña para partir mañana hasta las cuevas.**

***si ya voy Akane. (Ya no puedo más el cuerpo me pesa peor que si arrastrara un camión por la ciudad)**

**Ranko se miraba extraña muy pálida como si tuviese semanas sin probar alimento alguno quizá el proceso de consumir el almas de Ranma había comenzado ya y sin más le pregunto directamente a Ranko que pasaba.**

***Ranko dime te sientes bien hay algo que deba de saber.**

***Akane ya empezó, me siento muy débil y casi no puedo sentir a Ranma creo que tenemos máximo hasta mañana a medio día.**

***en ese caso Ukyo deja una nota a los chicos no vamos en este momento.**

***Pero Akane eso es suicidio!!**

***Ukyo vienes o no, no tengo tiempo que perder.**

***si, claro Akane vamos dejare esto aquí en la puerta para que lo vean al salir.**

**Casi a punto de irse Akane recordó lo único que podía salvarlas del orochi el cuerno de la mangosta el enemigo natural del orochi que se encontraba en poder de la familia de Shinosuke por generaciones así que lo busco por todas la casa y lo tomo prestado por si acaso los chicos no las podían alcanzar a tiempo. Corrieron entre el espeso bosque llevando a Ranko ya en una camilla inconsciente brincando entre las copas de los arboles, pensaron sería lo mejor para evitar los animales y las ridículas trampas.**

**Ya en la laguna donde se encontraba la cueva del orochi Akane se desmorono al ver como aquella basta laguna de aguas azul cristalino había desaparecido quedando únicamente un gigantesco charco de lodo(o mejor conocido como pantano) Akane cayó sobre sus piernas con el semblante totalmente desecho, Ukyo trataba desesperada animarla pero, la perdida de la ubicación del orochi así como el coma en el que ya se encontraba Ranko no le permitían otra cosa más que morir en vida.**

**Día 5…..**

**Para estos momentos ya se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol sobre la copa de los árboles y a pesar de ser uno de los más hermosos alba jamás visto para Akane era algo crudo sin brillo, sin color o vida alguna tal como se encontraba ella en su interior y peor a cada minuto que transcurría.**

**Como a eso de las 7:00 am los chicos llegaron donde ellas y Shinosuke fue donde Akane.**

***querida Akane el joven Ryoga me ha explicado todo y por el amor que te tengo te voy a ayudar a dar con el orochi y salvar la vida de tu amado Ranma pero a cambio tengo que pedirte algo que esta fuera de lugar, aun así lo deseo mi hace un total demente cada vez que te veo.**

**Akane asustada esperaba lo peor y a la vez se daba valor diciéndose"se trata de la vida de Ranma sea lo que sea se lo daré sin replicar" después de una larga pausa Shinosuke dijo.**

***Akane quiero que me beses como si lo fueses a besar a él.**

***Como te atreves eres un animal insensible!!!**

***Por que le pides una cosa como esta a Akane y en este momento!!**

***chicos basta, está bien Shinosuke te aviso que este se mi primer beso el cual debería de ser para la persona que más amo en mi vida así que ven antes de que pierda el valor de hacerlo.**

**Akane se dejo envolver en sus brazos, la sujeto con firmeza pero también con suavidad, luego Akane humedeció sus labios y lentamente cerraba sus ojos aproximando su deliciosos labios teñidos de carmín al igual que sus mejillas (pensando que frente a ella se encontraba Ranma diciéndole que la quería era lo más que pensaba le diría en el mejor de los cuadros de amor a su lado). Shinosuke inclino su cuerpo al frente y bajo su rostro justo frente al de ella y cuando sus labios están a punto de unirse el desvió su rostro a un lado ligeramente quedando sus bocas a lado del oído del otro y Shinosuke le susurro.**

***querida Akane, gracias pero es algo que no puedo tomar. Como tú lo has dicho es de gran valor así que vamos perdemos tiempo valioso me conformare con saber que serás feliz por el resto de tus días.**

**Akane no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas por las palabras de Shinosuke agradeciéndole el no robarle "ese beso" tan especial.**

**Rápidamente los chicos tomaron la camilla donde se encontraba Ranko para ayudar a las chicas se pudieran desplazar más libremente, Shinosuke tomo la punta en la expedición hacia el desafío de encontrar al orochi copiar el mapa de su espalda para llevar a Ranma la lugar donde indicara el mismo ya que según lo dicho por el anciano de los guardianes era lo único que quizá los podía ayudar.**

**Después de un par de horas siguiendo el rastro de un viejo y ancho rio dieron con una montaña colosal del la cual salía un hilito de agua.**

***creo que tendremos que rodear para llegar esto nos quitara algo de tiempo, pero si mis cálculos no son erróneos dentro de esta montaña debe de encontrarse el orochi.**

***así que aquí es donde se esconde esa cosa monstruosa eh……. Bueno déjame darte una mano para llegar a él, o mejor dicho un dedo ¡truco de la explosión!!**

**Después de múltiples explosiones de piedra y un Ryoga hecho trizas por la dureza de las rocas llegaron a lo más profundo de la montaña y el orochi está ahí ante sus ojos dormido, prácticamente inerte Shinosuke rápidamente salto sobre el orochi pero no fue capaz de ver el mapa grabado en su espalda. Después pidió a Ryoga se llevara de ahí a Ranko para que los demás lo pudiesen enfrentar.**

**Unas veces fuera de peligro Shinosuke despertó al titán de un golpe en la nariz y la batalla comenzó lo 3 guerreros recorriendo las serpientes del orochi de otra, evitando las llamas de la cabeza mayor y las voraces mordidas de las 6 serpientes, Akane que era la única que miro ese mapa fue al mismo lugar de aquella vez; ¡y ahí estaba! Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora estaba muy claro colocar el papiro sagrado y esperar que si imprimiera la copia para después tocar el cuerno de la mangosta y dormir al orochi una vez más.**

**Así que rápidamente trazo una ruta en su mente cual rápido un felino es, tan precisa como mejor de los relojes tomo todo lo quería del orochi, pero de pronto la espalda del orochi devoro el papiro y en su lugar se abrió un aro de luz verde-azul Akane rápido entendió que no era una mapa si no una especie de puerta y pido a Ukyo que fuera por Ryoga y Ranko y los trajera lo mas rápido cual casi como si estuviese poseída por el demonio salió de ahí en su búsqueda. Al encontrarles los llevo a la cueva; Ryoga no entendía bien pero tan rápido como su desgastado cuerpo le permitía ir, recorría el camino de regreso con su amada Ukyo.**

**Ya en la cueva Akane y Shinosuke se las arreglaron para capturar las serpientes del orochi entre las rocas y con una voz muy alterada Akane les pido ir a la luz en el cuerpo de la bestia y entrar por ella todos entraron solo faltaban Akane y Shinosuke.**

***Akane ve Ranma te necesita yo estaré aquí para cuidar su regreso alguien tiene que mantener tranquilo al orochi así que no pierdas mas el tiempo y ve!**

**Shinosuke tomo ala pequeña Akane y la arrojo por aquel aro de luz y después de caer por algunos segundos pudo ver un lugar realmente sin precedentes lleno de aves exóticas de distintas partes del mundo así como pedazos de roca flotantes con castillos de cristal las mas verdes y hermosas llanuras colindando con densos y frondosos bosques y una región nevada llena bellísimas columnas de hielo que al ser atravesadas por los rayos de aquel majestuoso sol crean un arcoíris capaz de iluminar el rostro del más desafortunado, dándole un suspiro de esperanza y fe ciega para avanzar sobre cualquier pena.**

**Rápidamente se reunió con los chicos y tomaron la vereda hacia ese castillo de cristal que anteriormente Akane observo en la distancia sus cuerpos realmente agotados por la ardua batalla con el orochi los obligaban a dar pasos muy entorpecidos e incluso a arrástralos, sin embargo el esfuerzo de Shinosuke de seguir enfrentando al orochi solo, y el que a Ranko y Ranma les quedaban solo 2 horas de vida les inyectaba la vitalidad suficiente para seguir su camino hasta ese castillo donde Akane tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas.**

**Una vez ahí entraron y Akane comenzó a pedir ayuda. Una voz muy grave con un tono de autoridad fuerte como la dureza de un diamante pregunto "quien está ahí, quien ha interrumpido mi sueño"**

***yo señor Akane Tendo prometida de Ranma Saotome quien fuera víctima de las fosas de yusenkio y ahora sentenciado a ser devorado por el alma de la cual quedo maldito el aquel lugar.**

**La voz hizo temblar una vez más las paredes y pregunto "que es lo que quieres de mi Akane Tenido"**

***señor he viajado de Japón a china y de regreso, para luego internarme en un profundo bosque buscando al orochi y así encontrar este lugar solo con la esperanza de que quizás aquí mi amado Ranma quede libre de la maldición que lo está apartando de mis brazos.(por dios solo sálvelo)**

***entiendo entonces realmente amas a este chico, Akane Tenido bien si es cierto que puedo ayudarte pero necesitare un sacrificio para poder salvarle.**

***dígame ¿que clase de sacrificio seria ese? **

***bueno puede ser de muchas maneras la mas fácil seria una vida por otra o una parte de ti.**

**Akane reflexiono las palabras a sabiendas de que no tenía tiempo que perder y comenzó a pensar que tipo de sacrificio sería el mejor, temerosa sin poder tomar una decisión la voz la interrumpió.**

***Akane Tendo puedes sacrificar tu tiempo de vida, puedes sacrificar una destreza y jamás podrás volver a desarrollarla puedes sacrificar tu belleza; algo de ti que sea de valor.**

**Akane se quedo pensativa sin saber que podría ofrecer a cambio de la vida de su amado Ranma, Ryoga se acerco y pregunto un poco temeroso.**

***señor es posible sacrificar todos algo para salvarlos a ambos.**

***si pero díganme que es lo que me ofrecen y les dire si vale lo que me pides.**

**Los chicos se reunieron para debatir que sería eso tan valioso que tenían para dar a cambio de la vidas de Ranma y Ranko, después de un fugaz debate estaban listos para dar lo que creyeron sería mejor.**

**Mientras tanto en aquella obscura, fría y humada cueva que evocaba el aliento de la muerte susurrante el joven Shinosuke combatía contra las 6 serpientes del orochi de manera estoica, pero cada que lograba derribar una; otra lo tomaba desde atrás pareciera que jugaban con él. Casi para perder las esperanzas recordó a la dulce Akane y sus temblorosas piernas que solo querían parar tomaron fuerza una vez mas y tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo para sí mismo.**

***Hasta ahora solo trataba de entretenerte pero ya no más!! Ahora va en serio por mi amada Akane y el honor de todos mis antepasados que dado su vida por contenerte yo Shinosuke te eliminareeeeeeee!!**

**El combate se hacía cada vez más sangriento, el cuerpo de Shinosuke se encontraba en el límite de su resistencia cuando miro debajo de la mandíbula de una de las serpientes una escama brillante verde esmeralda con un deslumbrante filo dorado, rápidamente concentro todos sus ataques en ese punto como su ultima opción antes de ser una víctima más del titán orochi.**

***cre….o que este …..sera mi ultimo esfuerzo si no consigo nada con esto entonces sera mi fin…..**

**De vuelta con los chicos dentro de la bestia los jóvenes aun indecisos por la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraban no eran capaces de llegar a dar respuesta al hombre que minuto a minuto se impacientaba mas, finalmente Akane pregunto.**

***señor ¿a caso no existe alguna otra manera?**

***si………..la hay.**

***y cual seria.**

***jajajajajajajajaaaa!!**

**Una carcajada retumbo el palacio de cristal tanto que una de las paredes estallo en miles de fragmentos el hombre burlándose de ellos les dijo.**

***pobres diablos yo puedo curar a sus amigos sin necesidad de nada pero quería divertirme tomando algo que haría el resto de sus vidas infelices y amargas jajajajaaaa!!**

***maldito le….**

***Calla Ryoga, dígame entonces que tengo que hacer!!**

***Pues en realidad es muy sencillo si me derrotas te ayudare con tus amigos pero si yo gano me quedare con las almas de ellos si se puede decir eso y con las suyas jajajajaaa!!**

***bueno justo es que si planeas quedarte con el alma de todos nos derrotes a todos a la vez.**

*** Me agrada tu agresividad muchacho. ¿Por qué no?, vamos vengan les enseñare de que esta hecho un verdadero guerrero.**

**El hombre se despojo de su túnica grabada en hilos de oro con bordados de plata e incrustaciones de bellísimas esmeraldas mostrando un cuerpo quizá de no muy gran complexión, pero si de una solidez física tan impresionante que aun cuando su cuerpo se encontraba en reposo libre de la tensión generada de estar en alerta en cada uno de los grupos musculares del cuerpo. La definición era tal que casi te atrevías a decir que eran rocas fundidas entre sí, rápidamente si más paro de reír el silencio amenazante solo podía anunciar una sola cosa…. La furia de la tormenta apunto de golpear contra la costa con aquella capacidad de destrucción que nadie nos atreveríamos a imaginar.**

***Vamos te hare volar en pedazos maldito charlatán, este es truco de la explosión!!**

**Ryoga fue el primero en lanzarse en su contra pero la destreza del sujeto era tal que ni siquiera Akane que era considerada el igual de Ranma en combate pudo ver los brazos cruzados del guerrero separarse para asestar tan terrible golpe al joven Ryoga.**

***aaarrrghh!!**

***Ryogaaa!!!**

**Ukyo corrió rápida en total frenesí para evitar a toda costa que su amado no se llevara un golpe mortal en la nuca al caer ya inconsciente del terrible impacto.**

***Akane cúbreme!!**

***si….. Aquí voy **

**A pesar de a ver visto tal despliegue de poder Akane no se dejo intimidar y se dirigió hacia el sujeto sin tener el mas mínimo remordimiento sobre el daño que pensaba infringirle ella sabía de la situación de Ranma, así que esto era así de sencillo se trataba de vivir o morir dado esto ella dejaría todas sus limitaciones y por primera vez no lucharía para defenderse o ganar….. No …… esta vez…… Akane pelearía para matar ya que a tan temible enemigo solo así sería capaz de tener una remota esperanza de vencer.**

**Mientras en la mente de Ranma, él y Ranko desde el momento que ambos estaban inconscientes Ranma no hacía otra cosa que tratar de canalizar la energía de Ranko que lo devoraba de una manera más positiva; es decir se trataba de devorarlo y el quería que fuera aliarlo de manera que ambos pudieran estar consientes tomando el control de sí y probablemente recuperar la conciencia o al menos eso pensaba Ranma, después de múltiples intentos todo indicaba que su plan era imposible.**

**En la cueva solo 3 serpientes seguían ahí acechando al pobre Shinosuke quien ya no podía esta vez ni siquiera mantener los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para notar que el orochi se encontraba sobre de él con una fiereza en los ojos que le quemaban la espalda, tal intensidad deja claras sus intensiones por primera vez el orochi devoraría un varón quien fue capaz de infringirle el más grande de los daños cortándole 3 de sus 6 serpientes.**

***bueno creo que es todo (la verdad solo quería ayudar a mi dulce Akane a salvar a Ranma después de todo el la merece más que yo, ya que en aquella ocasión el nos salvo a todos) pienso que es hora de partir a donde mi querido abuelo.**

**El chico daba sus últimas oraciones para partir de este mundo ante las inmensas fauces del orochi que le escurría la saliva de forma grotesca por todos sus colmillos saboreando imaginando a que sabría la carne del joven solitario. El lugar se volvió totalmente obscuro para Shinosuke dentro de si pensaba.**

***(Acaso es que ya estaré muerto, pero, no puedo ver la luz y aun siento el dolo de mis heridas)**

**Shinosuke abrió sus ojos y pudo verse recostado entre los agudos y punzantes dientes del orochi apenas había esquivado la voraz mordida debido a que la verdadera cabeza del orochi era gigantesca, pero claro no fallaría 2 veces.**

***(jejejeee, esto no podría ser peor hasta para morir tengo mala suerte justo cuando me encomendé no pasa nada y ahora …… bueno no quiero morir pero en ver…dad que ya no puedo ni hablar.)**

**Las poderosas mandíbulas del orochi amenazaron con cerrarse una vez más con más fuerza, o lo mataba la mordida o el fuerte impacto de las encías de la bestia titánica.**

**Por otra parte solo Akane permanecía en pie, pero solo por amor a su Ranma nada más que eso….. El fin de la contienda estaba cerca y para estas alturas Zafron ya había regresado a su tono burlesco, como si no fuera suficiente con saber que la luz de sus ojos se desvanecería ante los de ella tenía que soportar al estúpido sujeto burlarse a carcajadas a los 4 vientos.**

**Akane al no poder tolerar más sus insultantes carcajadas lo ataco con su último aliento tratando de al menos infringir de vuelta un poquito de lo mucho recibido por todos, claro sin alcanzar ni a ver el centellante golpe sobre su sienes.**

**Todo parecía perdido y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo….. O si.**

**Ranma quien hubiese desaparecido ahora se ponía en pie, Akane contemplaba como poco a poco con un cuerpo que parecía una espiga en la pradera se balanceaba de lado a lado. Akane asustada grito.**

***¡Ranko que haces no te pongas de pie deja que yo lo enfrente!**

**Pero una voz que ella tenía rato añorando se hizo presente enmudeciéndola y provocando que su piel se erizara desde la punta de sus pies subiendo por sus piernas, cintura, torso y estremeciéndole la cabeza como badajo de campana.**

**Eso voz fuerte y masculina solo podía ser de una persona, su amado Ranma que reaccionaba ante la crítica situación de su amada aun en su lecho de muerte, ahora la contienda tomaba otro rumbo con Ranma ahí todos se sintieron obligados a ponerse en pie pues no era nada justo ni honorable para ninguno de ellos estar tumbados mientras el que era la razón de estar ahí luchara por ellos una vez más.**

**Pero más duro su entusiasmo que su participación en la batalla, apenas los "acaricio" Zafron cayeron totalmente inconscientes; pero para Akane al ser quien era y lo que ella importaba para el joven la tomo del cuello desde la parte posterior y la levanto por encima de su cabeza y riéndose al más puro estilo de Maquiavelo fijo su vista contra la de Saotome y dijo con odio profundo hacia el chico.**

***todo lo que yo ame alguna vez se fue, así mismo todo lo que tu amas se ira de tu lado.**

**Terminando su argumento el abdomen de Akane estallo y se pudo ver la mano de Zafron aparecer ante los ojos atónitos de un Ranma que no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, Akane estaba herida de gravedad y solo era cuestión de minutos para que muriese sin más remedio.**

***!!! Tu te vaaaaas !!!!!!!!**

**El aura que cubría a joven artista marcial se hizo de un rojo incandescente casi como si las mismas llamas del infierno alimentaran su ira contra el guerrero Zafron quien se vio forzado a tomar el combate en serio igual que al principio contra los 3 jóvenes, solo que esta vez no era por su diversión, si no por su supervivencia.**

**Regresando con Shinosuke después de un tiempo logro abrir los ojos y se encontraba colgando de una soga él lo más alto del interior de la montaña, llamo la atención del chico que el extremo de la soga tenía un patito como una especie de sujetador o gancho. Bajo su mirada, y…… una pareja con ropas de corte cantones debatían sus vidas en su lugar contra la bestia si infringir daño alguno al animal, Shinosuke rápidamente les dio aviso de las escamas debajo de la mandíbula del orochi.**

**Shampoo que era más rápida pidió a mousse distraer la atención del monstruo para luego asestarle el golpe mortal, eliminado en un santiamén las 3 serpientes para abordar al orochi, Ranma que tenían una lucha bastante equilibrada hasta antes de eso comenzó a tener cierta ventaja sobre un extrañamente disminuido Zafron pero que no por eso dejaba de acertar golpes mortales sobre un Ranma que cual terco es igualmente respondía los impactos recibidos por otros iguales. Shampoo y mousse encontraron entre los cuernos del orochi un trió de escamas sagradas que decidieron arrancar al igual que las anteriores a golpes pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles como los de Ranma en el interior de la bestia en su batalla con Zafron.**

**En un momento de desesperación Ranma lanzo un grito al cielo muriéndose por que todo terminara para ir donde su amada Akane que fallecía a unos cuantos metros y no era capaz de acompañarla por culpa de ese sujeto.**

***Maldición muérete de una putaaaaa veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzz!!!!!!!**

**En el exterior los chicos pudieron escuchar a Ranma en su grito desesperado y respondieron esperando que el también los escuchara.**

***Ranma querido soy yo Shampoo estamos aquí como Akane nos lo pidió pero no podemos matar al dragón tenemos su punto débil pero aun así no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para destruirlo, Zafron al escuchar estas palabras cometió el peor error de su vida tratando de ver lo que pasaba en el exterior creó una especie de pantalla viéndolo todo allá, quedando estupefacto por ver las 6 serpientes ya hechas cenizas y las gran cabeza del orochi indefensa ante la joven pareja cantonesa, esto a su vez que le daba la espalda a Ranma revelando un grabado en su espalda idéntico al de las escamas entre los cuernos del orochi activando su mente a mil por hora y con todo el coraje, la ira , el odio, el rencor, la impotencia de no poder salvar a su amor y el vacio que desgarraba su corazón grito a la pareja asestar el golpe más mortífero posible mientras él con los ojos totalmente en blanco, luchando por acto reflejo recordó un encuentro en particular contra Ryoga donde se empleo la técnica rugido del león(la cual como todos recordaran consiste que entre mas desahuciado te encuentres mas inmenso será tu poder, y a decir Ranma no era la imagen de un ser lleno de bendiciones por el contrario era el vivo reflejo del infortunio; no hasta el mismo infortunio se sentiría bendecido si estuviese parado ahí para ver la cara del joven Saotome) y sin más miramientos reunió toda esa energía negativa era una esfera colosal 10 veces más grande que la que Ryoga utilizara en aquel entonces y la comprimió en una mano, la cual era tanta que amenazaba con volársela en miles de pedazos, y no conforme.**

***¡Este es el rugido del león y las castañas caliénteles!!!**

**Zafron no pudo reaccionar ante tal ataque mostrándose indeciso e indefenso en ambas partes el impacto fue tan brutal que creó una obertura entre las dimensiones permitiendo a unos mas enteros mousse y Shampoo entrar a recoger a sus amigos para traerlos a casa. Ukyo y Ryoga se encontraban atendiendo a la dulce Akane quien pedía a susurros la mano de su amado pues sabía que solo resistiría unos segundos habiendo perdido ya el sentido de la vista. Luego de estar todos afuera la bestia comenzó a brillar de un blanco incandescente con destellos dorados cegando al grupo de jóvenes ya reunido. **

**Después de algunos segundos pudieron ver una esfera cristalina bajar directo al centro del lago subterráneo dentro de la montaña, el cual se congelo quedando justo donde estaba tan misteriosa esferita de luz una pequeña fosa donde la misma se introdujo y una dulce voz de mujer llamo a Ranma.**

***joven artista marcial ven acércate no temas.**

**Un poco desconfiado y ya sin alientos de nada dejo la mano de su querida Akane y fue donde la pequeña fosa de cristal al estar ahí de pie junto a ella el agua tomo la forma de una mano y lo llevo a lo más profundo del mismo todos se alarmaron diciéndose unos a otros cuando terminaría todo. De pronto Ranma comenzó a salir como si subiese por unas escaleras, pero no venia solo la pelirroja quien vivía dentro de él, hora tenía cuerpo propio.**

***hola es un placer mi nombre es y será a partir de hoy Ranko Saotome encantada.**

**Todos boquiabiertos ante el suceso no despertaban ni siquiera para preguntar qué es lo que pasaba simple y sencillamente no podían.**

**Ranma se miraba fuerte, de hecho mas fuerte aun que en la batalla contra el guerrero Zafron y caminando lentamente fue donde Ukyo y Ryoga con sus ojos puestos en un sola persona, Akane.**

***Akane mi amor despierta se que aun me escuchas abre tus ojos, todo va estar bien ahora.**

**Mientras trataba de despertar a su amada la tomaba suave y cuidadosamente como cuando tomas a un frágil y delicado recién nacido en tus brazos. Luego Ranma entro una vez más en la fosa de cristal para salir con Akane de pie a su lado.**

***¡Ranma sabía que si lo lograrías! (te amo, gracias Ranma)**

**Ella lo abrazo firme con todas sus fuerzas mientras el solo la rodeaba con sus brazos, para luego hacer eso que tanto habían deseado los dos pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso después de tantas riñas, tantos insultos, tantos desprecios aprendieron el valor de la terca amistad el uno del otro para luego aceptar la idea de un matrimonio arreglado que sería la salvación de las 2 familias.**

**Creyendo firmemente que su rara amistad de alguna manera, les permitiría hacer pasajero "esa vida futura" que tenían en puerta y, si a esto agregaban palabras "clave" como "mi amor, cariño, dulce, y ese tipo de cosas" creían que con eso lo pasarían bien por el resto de sus vidas. Pero… todo había cambiado Ranma y Akane se miraban a los ojos pero sus miradas no se tocan entre sí…. No………. Miraban el alma desnuda de su compañero o compañera, unificándolos en un solo ser. Las frases trilladas de amor no eran más necesarias, ni los engaños de todo estará bien porque ya no lo odio tanto, los sentimientos se encontraban a flor de piel y………. Si……… alguna vez alguien pensó en una imagen capaz de encerrar sin aprisionar todo el hermoso concepto de amor era esta sin duda el rostro de Akane mirando al cielo topando con el rostro de Ranma y el rostro de Ranma mirando la tierra topando con el rostro de Akane. Y que al fundirse las miradas una aura cálida llenaba aquella vacía y fría montaña la cual en algún momento solo podía hablar de muerte.**

**Con la luz que entraba por un claro que a su vez atravesaba las estalactitas y estalagmitas aunque muy pequeñas, creaban un efecto arcoíris, una hermosa aurora boreal en cálidos y bellos tonos rosados que aunados a tan hermoso cuadro te habla de un nuevo comenzar, del nacimiento de una vida y del poder de la voluntad humana y del corazón humano cuando se está enamorado y que lo cambia todo.**

**En ese instante cuando Ranma y Akane se miraban con una ternura en los ojos tan cristalinos casi con unas ligeras lágrimas se fundieron en un abrazo y sin más preámbulo sus labios se unieron para besarse como muestra de un verdadero amor que ya existía desde la primera vez que se conocieron.**

***(Son tibios, y muy…. Suaves son como nubes)**

***(Son cálidos….. Muy cálidos me podrían derretir en sus brazos tan fuertes, tan fuertes como sus labios varoniles que presionan hacia los míos pero sin lastimarme) te….. A…mo.**

**Akane dijo la pequeña frase que tanto miedo había creado en su ser, era un te amo que venía desde su interior y que lo entregaba todo.**

***Akane yo también …… te amo y quiero que seas más que solo una esposa por compromiso, más que una mujer que satisfaga mis necesidades, quiero que seas mi compañera para toda la vida en el bien y en el mal y que aun como ahora ni la muerte sea capaz de separarnos.**

**Al tiempo que estas palabras salían del corazón puro del chico se colocaba con una rodilla en el suelo tomándola de su mano derecha muy suavemente y mirando su rostro de principio a fin de sus palabras. Una pequeña Ranko Saotome que miraba tan bella escena rompió en llanto y las demás sritas. Que se encontraban presentes hicieron lo propio anunciando así que ya era hora de regresar a casa.**

**Unos meses después…. Ya terminado sus estudios en Furinkan……**

**En una hermosa área verde con hermosas flores blancas de todo tipo (rosas, claveles, alcatraces y muchas otras) formaban bellos arcos simulando la unidad que ahí se celebraba la voz de un hombre se hizo notar.**

***en el nombre de dios padre yo los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios a unido jamás el hombre lo separe……. Puede besar a la novia joven Saotome.**

**Los chicos se besaron aun con más intensidad que aquella ocasión en la cueva y con un amor desmedido Kasumi no podía evitar llorar de alegría por su querida hermanita, Nabiki fue y finalmente mostro su lado humano también quebrándose ante la felicidad de su querida hermana y ni que decir de los clásicos viejos chillones de el y el y una pequeña Ranko que recientemente se unía al grupo de los creadores de océanos, y todos sus amigos Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo y mousse los felicitaban por finalmente las cosas se dieran en la manera correcta.**

**Así pues la historia termina con el típico final feliz donde lejos de terminar comienza toda una travesía llena de magnificas, tediosas, duras pero muy hermosas aventuras dentro de una más grande conocida como. . . . . **

**M-a-t-r-i-m-o-n-i-o-.**

**Gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo y de paso leer mi absurda historia espero allá sido de su agrado o por lo menos pasadera quizá en un tiempo más y después de algunos review que me ayuden a decidirme intente escribir alguna otra cosa gracias y nos veremos luego.**

**Cydiuz Redfield fuera. Arigato ne-chan. (yunnie lockheart)**

**Mis más sincero agradecimientos a la gran Rumiko Takahashi por tan fascinantes personajes increíblemente versátiles y a todos los que comparten la adoración por esta pareja.**

**G ****r ****a ****c ****i ****a ****s ****! ****! **


End file.
